Blood Red Chain
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: You said that the band and I chained you down... But, you're wrong, Kaine... I'm the one who are chained by you... - Die A story of how Die and Kaine first met. Die X Kaine


Blood-Red Chain Die X Kaine KAINE ONE SHOT

Years passes by since that day, when I first met Kaine.

Both of us were in the same class, he was a good student, while I'm a bad one.

That is the reason why I didn't take note of him.

Until I saw that scene... Any place but there.

- - -

Kaine was kissing a guy, after that guy gave him money.

He saw me, and looked into my eyes while I'm just stone at my place.

Soon, the guy was gone, and he was right in front of me.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

He said, as he winked at me and walked away.

I'm still there, looking at his back's view.

On the next day, he resumed to his 'Good Student' act, like nothing had happened yesterday.

I put my gaze on him, he noticed it, and winked at me secretly.

But I quickly turned my gaze away when he do that.

But after I saw that scene, I can't help looking at Kaine.

"Hey, Dai, who are you looking at? Kaine? A one of our goody goody student in class... Why are you looking at him for?"

Shin, my friend, asked me while I just shooked my head and say nothing.

Just that... Something about him attracts me...

- - -

After that day onward, my gaze had fixed on him.

"Hey Dai, don't tell me that you're attracted to that goody goody Kaine...?"

Shin asked me.

I can't answer his question, due to the fact that I do not know too.

"... I, don't know."

"Eh... Really? I don't think so! Ya'll know, it's okay to fall for the same gender. It's nothing to be feel awkard about! You can fall for whoever you like but please spare me, I'm not a gay!"

When I heard what Shin said, I quickly shot up from the floor and looked at Shin.

"What do you treated me for?! A gay?! Oh please, I'm straight!"

"Okay, okay! Chill!"

Shin laughed, while I just ignored him and laid back on the floor.

Shin's words still revolving in my mind, even though the day had gone.

Am I really a gay and fall for Kaine?

I shook my head to get rid of that thought.

As more days passes by, I found out that it was his emerald green eyes attracted me.

"I say, why are you covering your face with your fringes? It's a wasting to cover those beautiful emerald green eyes."

I shouted in the class one day, while Kaine looked at me with a mild-shock look, as Shin teased me on that issue.

Soon, I had a idea of forming a band.

"Hey Kaine, stop doing those things. Be my band's vocalist."

I stopped in front of him and said.

"Why do you choose me?"

"Because we need a beautiful face like you to be the vocalist to attract fans!"

I said, as the corner of his lips rose.

"Okay."

And soon, our band, Endorphines, was formed.

- - -

For the sake of the band, all the members except Kaine changed name, and we had new member came in our band too.

I changed my name Dai to Die, Shin changed his name to Sin, and the new member's name is Raichi.

Kaine was the vocalist, I'm the Guitarist and backing vocalist, Raichi took over the bass and backing vocalist, while Sin took the place of the Drumer.

Our talents were found by a company, soon, we came out with a album and became popular, and Kaine became proud and arrogant.

There is a reason behind all this, and I'm the only one who knew the reason.

And I'm the only one who truly loved him as a whole person of him, not as a singer, not because of his look, but his whole person.

I'm his only friend, so I can't leave him alone, even if the whole world loved him till wanting to kill him or hated him till wanting to kill him.

- - -

Kaine had a car accident.

He lost all his memories and thought like his younger brother, Ayase.

Both of us solved all the mysteries and found out that our producer, Oda-san, was the mastermind of all those things, the assasination of Kaine.

"Die... Do you know? Kaine was a person who can't express what he really meant... If he could choose, he would rather choose that you will hate him forever, than being forgotten by you..."

"This little minor thing, I understand."

I said, as his tears streamed down his beautiful face.

By the time I knew, he shot his forehead with the gun that had always been with him.

"KAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shouted out.

I'm being fooled by him, once again.

This is the only show that he, Kaine, would perform.

You would always smile and broke our promise, like no other thing.

"... Kaine."

- - -

"Die...?"

"What is it, Kaine?"

"I had a nightmare... What's actually the reality? I dreamed that I burned my mother, killed my younger brother... Everyone hated me and wanting to kill me... In the end, I killed myself..."

"It's a dream... Everything is just a dream, Kaine... The reality, is now..."

"... Really...?"

"Yes."

Kaine's tears formed at the corner of his eyes and dropped.

I reached out my hand and wipe it away.

Kaine, do you know?

I couldn't hate you.

You once said that you're chained by me and the band, but you're wrong.

I'm the actually one who are being chained by you, with that blood-red chain of yours.

END#


End file.
